GOLEM
by NolerRobert
Summary: Minecraft is in danger. Now, GOLEM must fight until Herobrine's death swoops down on him...
1. Operation: Terrorist Takedown Pt 1

**G.O.L.E.M. A Minecraft Force protecting Minecraft and its players.**

**Inspired by Lemony Snicket, creator of Series of Unfortunate Events.**

I aimed my bow straight at the criminal's eye. I slowly stood up from my nauseous and overwhelming state. We fixed our eyes at each other. I had never felt so… _afraid. _There the criminal was, outside his cell with a bow pointing at me. None of us dared to fire our bow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my teammates lying injured on the ground. My emotions sank like an anchor in a sea of guilt. That was also when I saw my friend, my buddy, my brother. He stared at me with confidence, even though a scar ran across his eye. He nodded his head. As if by magic, I knew just what to do. Looking back at the villain, I bravely let the string out of my grasp. The arrow flew swiftly in the air, straight to the eye of the man.

"Nice shot," complimented Ken.

I was sitting down next to Ken. He's the guy who nodded his head on the previous mission, _"Operation Terrorist Takedown". _We had to eliminate every terrorist in America. I soon tried to remember that disastrous accident.

_~Flashback~_

"There goes the bell!" Ken alarmed as the shrill bell rang across the whole headquarters.

Ken and I scrambled out with our uniforms, struggling to fit into the tight shirt and tights. As I hurried through the halls of the HQ with Ken, I began to wonder, _what will our first mission be like?_

As we sprang into the meeting room, we realized that we weren't the first visitors. It was packed like a tin of sardines. It was real hard to look for empty spaces to sit in. After God-knows-how-long, we managed to find an empty corner where we can sit down.

"Fellow soldiers, today will be your first mission. Be warned, this is not a simulation. Remember, leave no man behind. We shall take down these enemies together," Commander Sylvian briefed.

"Hurrah!" we cheered, announcing our best wishes for victory.

We then stood up and marched towards the weapon take-off station.

"Damn it. First army mission. It should be horrendous. Take care of me, ok guys?" Jerry squeaked in my ear.

"Hey, in real missions, there's no free defense. Better take care of yourself," Dan replied, sounding as brave as a wolf.

"Weapon take-off!" Sylvian announced.

"Weapon take-off!" we echoed as we grabbed our bows and swords in the armory.

As I grabbed my bow and sword, I realized, _I'm in a war. There's no turning back now._

I grabbed some stack of arrows from the chest. We then marched into the APC, which stands for Armored Personnel Carrier. After buckling belts, we bent down and began chatting from nineteen to a dozen.

"Amazing, our first mission for MAF," Thomas wondered out loud.

"MAF!" Phil announced, waiting for our usual reply.

"Minecraft American Force!" we cheered.

As we neared our destination, our chat seem to grow softer. If you ever gone to war, you would feel a butterfly in your stomach. It's not real butterflies, it's just the feeling of nervousness. My butterfly may be the biggest one yet. Why? I have no appropriate evidence.

Closing my eyes, I wondered if I would lose my life. _Will my first mission be my last?_

Suddenly, the whole APC shook. My eyes bolted open. Around me were frightened soldiers wondering where the rumble came from.

"Gary!" someone blasted out.

All our gazes turned to Gary, who was pale and choking. I struggled out of my seat belt and stumbled onto Gary. As I was releasing his strap and swerving from right to left, I never thought that we would have a man down so early.

Right then, the APC shook harder. The door flew open. Since Gary and I were not seated, we flew out. We landed on the soft gravel with broken stones by our sides. I opened my eyes and realized that a TNT block fell onto the APC. It then caught fire.

"TNT!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could take.

Gary and I ducked as the TNT exploded. Glancing up, we realized that the APC was destroyed. We were all alone.


	2. Operation: Terrorist Takedown Pt 2

**Last Time**

Right then, the APC shook harder. The door flew open. Since Gary and I were not seated, we flew out. We landed on the soft gravel with broken stones by our sides. I opened my eyes and realized that a TNT block fell onto the APC. It then caught fire.

"TNT!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could take.

Gary and I ducked as the TNT exploded. Glancing up, we realized that the APC was destroyed. We were all alone.

I had never knew our first mission would be like this. I remembered how other people's lives flashed before my eyes. _How do we get back to the HQ? _And, how to we tell Sergeant that the rest of the soldiers had died so quickly? Tears welled up into my eyes. Gary and I sat down to revive from our shock.

"If someone had told me that I would be spending my time with the only soldier left besides myself, I'd tell them they were hypothetically disturbed," Gary wondered out loud.

"If someone had told me that I'd be spending my time saving a choking maniac instead of dying altogether, I'd tell them they were obviously pathetic," I wondered out loud as well.

"If someone had told me that everything you said were incorrect, I would have owed them a soda," a voice wondered out loud.

We glanced back at the most disturbing yet marvelous sight we've ever seen. _ It was the soldiers! _The one who we thought had died, had been alive the whole time! I forced a smile as I ran up to them.

"Guys! You're okay! But, what happened?" I asked.

"Part of the APC had a hole. We all jumped out and ran away," John explained.

All of a sudden, a TNT flew down and began detonating.

"TNT!" I shouted as we all ran for cover.

Bash! The TNT exploded and a huge crater stood at its place. We ran out, aiming our bows to fire at any enemy they see.

"They're gone!" Ken exclaimed.

I, of course, could not believe it.

"Let's go," a teammate said.

Whenever you hear the phrase, 'butterflies in their stomachs' had nothing to do with real butterflies. It just had to do with the nervousness felt inside you. It was just what the soldiers felt right then. For Gary and me, it felt worse because we were still trying to believe the fact that our teammates are still alive.

Suddenly, an arrow whirred to the ground.

"Enemy!"

We went to different locations to take cover from the arrows from all sides. I casted a worried glance to our platoon captain, Ethan. He just looked back at me and made a macho-man signal. In the army, we were taught about this hand signs, and this macho-man signal probably went along the lines of 'Throw the splash grenade!'

I grabbed a Splash Potion Of Harming from my inventory and hurled it up to the enemies with all my might. I heard the sound of glass breaking and a few moans. Right then, a dead corpse fell onto the ground. That was when I noticed how the enemy was dressed.

It was wearing a green shirt with matching pants. But it wasn't the uniform that got my attention. It was the mask. It was wearing a red mask which covered everything but its eyes.

I heard a small _click!_ Before I knew it, another corpse landed right next to the previous corpse. When I looked up, I realized that it was Gary who shot him. He smiled at me and saluted. Without another word, I smiled and saluted back.

Inspired by Gary, more of our teammates went out from their hiding to shoot the enemies. Ethan followed suit, too. More raining corpse landed on the hill of bodies. When I heard another _click_, I expected another raining corpse. Nothing happened. Glancing down, I realized our teammate has been shot!

I ran out and shot the rest of the enemies before glancing down upon John, who lay injured, clutching his arm. I moved his hand away and realized that an arrow was stuck to his arm. I grabbed the arrow and pulled it with all my might. As soon as the arrow was out, John screeched in pain and fell. Fortunately, Ken caught him.

We all gathered around John. He was not dead, but he was injured.

"We need to hurry guys," Gary told us.

"Why?" Ken asked, casting a curious yet suspicious glance.

Gary did not answer. He was not even looking at Ken. I followed the direction where his eyes were looking at. Turning 78o to my right, I saw the most unpleasant sight. There, marching toward us, were the terrorists.


End file.
